The present invention relates to a mechanical floater device for checking the level to which containers, such as cylinders and the like, are filled with pressurized liquefied gases.
Many gases are usually sold in the liquid state in metal containers which have a high resistance to internal pressure and are generally known as pressurized liquefied gas cylinders.
Moreover, it is known that filling of these cylinders entails using particular equipment and the need to perform filling up to a level which is generally between 80 and 85% of the actual capacity of the cylinder. If the maximum intended filling level is exceeded, when the external temperature increases a dangerous condition may arise because the mass of the liquid increases and the pressure inside the container can exceed the intended strength values.
In order to obviate this drawback, measurement devices have already been devised which can be inserted in the cylinder with the purpose of checking its filling level, but so far they have not had reliable success in practical use. On the other hand, the filling degree of liquid gas cylinders must be kept at a very specific level with respect to the capacity of the cylinder for obvious reasons which are mainly safety-related.